The High School Reunion
by kitkat16HHer
Summary: What would happen when a certain class from West Valley Charter are brought back together. R&R please
1. Chapter 1

**AN: okay so i got some reviews wanting a story so heres chapter 1. Please be honest because i do want to improve, but not brutal because I'm only 14. So here's the first chapter.**

**~ Kat**

**Eddie's pov**:

_*Flashback*_

_*I cant believe we graduated today! Loren's valedictorian speech was amazing and i could tell she was nervous. she looks so cute in her graduation cap and gown. I think I'm finally going to ask Her out. _

_(_as i start to walk over my cheating ex-girl friend comes over and starts making out with me_)_

_God Chloe is so gross, especially the way she's kissing me. As i push her away I look towards loren I can see the hurt in her eyes. Loren turned away to her mother and my father. _

_That was the last time I've saw her.*_

This thought came to mind when i open my invitation to my first class reunion. I can't believe it's been five years since we graduated. I guess I'll go and it'll be nice to see my old friends again and i'm pretty sure Ian wouldn't let me miss this…

**Ian's Pov**:

Man it's good to be back in the states. I think I'll go visit my best mate after i stop at my apartment. When i get the mail i see a letter from my high school. Wow it's already my reunion and it's already been five years. I think I'll head over to my best mates now…

**Eddie's pov.: ** I just finished reading the invitation when my best friend Ian walks through my door.

Ian: Mate you should really learn to lock your door.

Eddie: Mate it's good to see you, did you just get back? I would have got you from the air port…

Ian: yeah i know, but i didn't want bother you _(Eddie is a CEO of a major business)_

Eddie: yeah yeah yeah…

_Ian notices the invite_

Ian: Mate your going to the reunion right, don't you want to see how bad some of our class mates turn out…

or maybe how well loren turned out

Eddie: I don't like Loren like that any more and i know for a fact that your thinking about her best friend Melissa who you use to have a major crush on

Ian: i did not have a crush on her, isn't she like some major director now, but anyway face it mate you know you still like her and want to see her in person instead of every tabloid and gossip site around…

Eddie: yeah she is and what ever… so I guess we're going then

Ian: yes! i knew you would cave at the mention of Loren's name…

Eddie: you did not…

Ian: did too mate

Eddie: yeah what ever

**Mel's pov:**

_Omg! It's already our high school reunion! yay I'm so excited. i wonder how Ian turned out…hhhmmm…Mel stop thinking like that he probably has a girlfriend. I can't wait to see how Chloe turned out especially after they way she use to treat us in school. Oooohhh yeah,, i should call Loren and we can go get new outfits for this reunion so we can make a splash. _

_**Phone Call:**_

Mel: Hey superstar

Loren: Hey Mel what's up

Mel: oh nothing just that we have our high school reunion in two weeks and me and you are going…

Loren: umm.. I don't know about that Mel

Mel: Come on lo please, don't you wanna see how horrible our old classmates turned out… or how great Eddie turned out…

Loren: well maybe..what, what do you mean how great Eddie turned out?

Mel: I mean you use to have the biggest crush on him and I'm pretty sure he liked you too

Loren: okay Mel number 1 i didn't have a crush on him and..

Mel: you did too

Loren: did not and why would he have liked me anyway…

Mel: well if he didn't like you then he will definitely like you now.

Loren: I don't think so and anyway he probably married Chloe or someone else

Mel: He does how could he not your the biggest pop star in the world, your name is everywhere

Loren: What ever I have to go see Kelly to talk about my next concert and stuff

Mel: okay well at least think about it and we are still going shopping right?

Loren: I'll think about and yes we are still going shopping.

Mel: yay! okay well I'll see you later, love you

Loren: Love you too, bye.

_**End of phone call**_

**Loren's Pov:**

Loren's thoughts: do I really want to go to this, no why would i want to see a bunch of bratty people who teased everyone in high school. It's not worth it. But then again there are some people who I would like to catch up with. Maybe i will go, crap, I can't I have a charity dinner i think but that might be next instead. I'll have to call Kelly.

_**Phone Call: **_

Kelly: hey lo

Loren: hey kelly, i was just wondering do I have any thing planned on not next saturday but the one after that?

Kelly: uummm…you have an interview in the morning about just coming home from your tour a couple weeks ago, but thats it, why?

Loren: oh okay, i was just double checking, thanks Kelly

Kelly: okay well I'll see you tomorrow

Loren: okay, bye kel

Kelly: bye rockstar

_**end of phone call**_

_Crap, i wanted Kelly to have something planned so I wouldn't have to make this decision._

_At that moment Mel walks through the door_

Mel: hey you ready to go?

Loren yup let me just grape my bag and then we can go

Mel: okay hurry up though..

Loren: okay I'm ready

_***skip to after shopping***_

Mel: okay so have you made a decision yet?

Loren: yes i have and I think I'm…

**Chloe's Pov:**

_Ugh, that stupid Loren Tate is every where, I thought I was done with her after high school, but no she's famous and living the life i was suppose to live, and instead __i'm at home every day taking care of my son while his dad goes God knows where and does God knows what…That wannabe pop star better watch her back because if she comes to that reunion, which she's probably going to be too busy for anyway, she's going to be in for a little surprise._

**AN: i hope you like cliffhangers because i love them, but I promise the story will get a lot better. i just wanted to get the intro out of the way, so please R&R, tell what you think of it or any ideas you have that I can try and incorporate.**

**~Kat**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: hay here's a new chapter, please review so I know what you think. **

**p.s. thank you to the people who reviewed**

**~Kat**

******Loren's Pov:**  


Loren: Yes I have and I think I'm not going…

Mel: What!? You have to go! Why aren't you going?

Loren: Because i don't want to see any of those people

Mel: Trust me I could go with out seeing certain people too, but what about all of our old friends that we haven't seen since school?

Loren:I know it would be great to see them but this is stressing me out a lot.

Mel: okay how about we go home because i'm tired from all this shopping

Loren: yeah me too lets go home.

_The Next Day around noon*_

_*At Aroma cafe* _

_** Loren's outfit:**__ high_school_reunion_chap_loren/set?id=109138230_

_** Mel's outfit**__: high_school_reunion_chap_mel/set?id=109138359_

Mel: Whatcha thinking about?

Loren: nothing just when Kelly discovered me…

Mel: oh yeah during that summer after high school…

_*Flashback*_

_ It was a cool summer afternoon, and Loren was working on a new song. Kelly and Jake were taking a shortcut through the valley right by Loren's house. Kelly had heard her singing and right away new she was going to be a huge star, so she had the car pull over and she gave Loren her card. Not to long after that Loren started recording and having concerts and before they knew it she was and international super star._

Mel: well I'm done how about you?

Loren: yeah we can go I just need to got to the bathroom

Mel: okay, I'll meet you at the car

**Mel's pov:**

Okay so how am I going to get Lo to go to this reunion? Well I guess I could…

_Mel was pulled out of her thoughts when she walked into someone…_

Mel: OMG, I'm sorry i wasn't paying… wait what are you doing here?

**Eddie's Pov:**

Ian and I decided to catch up a little more over lunch at and old cafe we use to go to all the time when we were in high school. We were walking in when some girl walked into Ian.

Girl:OMG, I'm sorry i wasn't paying… wait what are you doing here?

Ian: Sorry Love i wasn't watching where i was going either and me and my best mate are here for lunch…

Mel: wow Ian and Eddie, I almost didn't recognize it's been so long.

Ian:I know, so how have you been, are you here with anyone

Mel: I'm good, I just got back from Miami, i was directing a movie and no I'm here with a friend

_ right on Que. Loren walk back from the bathroom._

Loren: Mel we need to go like now the paparazzi are outside

Mel: Oh okay well I have to go, bye guys see you at the reunion

Ian & Eddie: Yeah see you there

_ *The girls left, and the boys sat down for lunch*_

Ian: man she looked gorgeous…

Eddie: your drooling dude and who do you think was Mel's friend was?

Ian: what ever, and that was loren mate

Eddie: no it wasn't

Ian: yes it was who else would be freaked like that if the paps showed up.. I mean come on they weren't here for the fries

Eddie: man I guess your right, how did I miss her?

Ian: I don't know but she was gorgeous as well

Eddie: shut up man, come on lets get out of here

Ian: okay

**Loren's Pov:**

Loren: man, why do they have to show up every where i go?

Mel: who Ian and Eddie?

Loren: no the paps, and what do you mean Ian and Eddie? Is that who you were talking to? _*Loren was getting a little nervous by that and Mel noticed*_

Mel: yeah i bumped into them on my way out, why do you still like Eddie?

Loren: No, what, no… _she was hopping Mel would let this slide_

Mel: sure you don't, any way we will just see them again at the reunion, right

Loren: yeah, wait I said I wasn't sure about going to that

Mel: I know but think about it because its probably going to be really fun and do want to be the only one not there?

Loren: No, nut give some time to think about okay, I'm still not sure yet

Mel: okay but pretty please consider going

Loren: I will okay just stop pressuring me

Mel:okay we won't talk about any more

Loren: Thank you

Mel:Yup

**Mel's Pov:**

_I have to figure a way to get her to go to this… oh I'll eventually come up with something..._

**Adrianna's Pov:**

I am so excited for this reunion, I'm so happy that they picked me to plan it. I have so much to finish planning but I'm too excited to see Loren again she's been gone for a while. As soon as we patched things up between us she had to go on tour. Hopefully she comes next week. I'm so happy with the theme for this, a night on the red carpet, so cute.

**Cam' Pov:**

Wow, its been a long time since high school. Time flies by when you playing lacrosse professionally. I wonder how Loren's been, she was always really hot in High school, and even more now that she's made a name for herself. I bet if I win her heart she can open up some big doors for me and my career.

**AN: I will probably update either tomorrow or some time during the week. Also school starts up again soon for me so I will most likely update at least twice a week, so if not please bear with me. Review pretty please, let me know what you think or I can't make it better.**

**~Kat**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey guys I'm so sorry I tried to update yesterday but my account was having some problems. So here's the next chapter, please R&R, and thank you for all of the wonderful reviews.**

**~Kat**

_***skipping a few weeks to the day of the reunion***_

**Chloe's Pov:**

Tonight is going to be the best night of my life. Tonight I will finally take down Loren Tate. Honestly, I don't know what Eddie and those other guys ever saw in anyway, but that doesn't matter because after tonight no one will be seeing anything of her ever again.

**Eddie's Pov:**

I can't believe tonight I'll hopefully see loren again, and other friends of course. Man, its been a long time since I've seen Tyler,Adam,Aid,Brooke,Kim,Phil and Aid. Oh yeah, Aid organized this whole thing didn't she. I guess having a baby and getting married matures people. I wonder how her and Phil are doing anyway. Well, I guess I'll see all of them tonight, speaking of I have to start getting ready.

**Loren's Pov:**

Ugh, Mel will not leave me alone about the reunion tonight. I've decided that I'm not going but I'm still not sure, and she is very upset about it. Because I'm not going Mel is making me help her get ready, she's hopping this will change my mind. She already has her entire outfit planned out so I don't really see the need for me to help her. She insists that she needs help with her make-up when she's the one usually doing our make-up, but what ever.

_**Mel's outfit:**_ /hsr_chap_mel/set?id=109383918

Mel: Come on Lo, are you sure you don't want to come tonight? It will be a lot of fun and you'll regret this if you don't come. Please come…

Loren: I'm just not feeling that well, and I just don't think it's the best idea for me

Mel: now why wouldn't it be a good idea?

Loren: thats not what I meant, it's just I'm not up to going any where right now. I did just get back from my world tour a couple weeks ago…

Mel: fine, do what you want Lo, but I still think you should come

Loren: I've had a long and stressful week, so you go have fun I'll see you tomorrow

Mel: Okay if your sure, bye then _**(Mel was a little disappointed, she thought for sure she would get Loren to go)**_

Loren: Bye

_ *and with that she left to the reunion to meet up up with Aid and her brother…_

_Now Mel got in my head… What if do end up regret not going? What If i miss out on seeing my old friends or something? Now I'm thinking about going, what should i do?_

**Mel's Pov:**

Man, I can't believe I couldn't get her to come. She's going to miss out so much. Oh well, at least I know I tried my best.

_ She just arrived to her old high school where Adrianna and Phil are waiting for her._

Adrianna: Hey Mel, how have you been? It's been a couple weeks…

Mel: I'm good, how are you guys and my nephew?

_** (They had a baby boy, it's the same scenario as in the show on how Aid was pregnant)**_

Phil: he's good, he misses his aunt Mel and Loren though…

Adrianna: speaking of where is our rockstar?

Mel: umm… yeah about that, I tried my best but she just doesn't feel like coming. I think it has something to do with seeing either Eddie or Chloe again.

Phil: speak of the devil…

Chloe:Well look who we have here… Hey Mel, what no Loren? Aren't you two like attached at the hip or something?

Mel: She has far more important things to do than come see your ugly face again…

Chloe: what ever, has ant one seen Eddie around, I'ld love to catch up with him again…

Phil: no, not yet and I seriously doubt he wants so see you again Chloe…

Chloe: well I think I'm gonna go catch up with Kim now (_she walks away glaring at them)_

Adrianna: Well… why don't we start heading inside with everyone else

All: yeah, sure

**Eddie's Pov:**

Eddie: Ian, hurry up bro you're so slow

Ian: I'm coming this takes time… all right lets go

Eddie: finally, your slower than a girl getting ready

Ian: hahaha you're so funny _(he says with a sarcastic tone)_

Eddie: yeah I know I am

_*at the reunion*_

Eddie: Hey guys it's been a while _**(he says while walking towards Mel, Aid, Phil, Tyler, Adam, and Brooke are)**_

Tyler: Ian, Eddie it's been a long time, hows life?

Adam: yeah guys hows it going?

Ian & Eddie: pretty good

Tyler: good

Mel: Tyler was just telling us about the movie he just finished

Adam: yeah he's become a big star now…

Brooke: Not as much as Loren, speaking of Mel, where is she?

All: yeah is she coming

Mel: (_getting nervous) _well actually she said something came up and she couldn't… _(something near the entrance caught every ones attention) _What are you doing here?

**Loren's Pov:**

_You know what I'm not just gonna sit here all night when all of my old classmates are out having fun and catching up. I'm going, Mel's right I will regret not going so I better start getting ready. How much time do i have…OMG I only have 46 minutes. I better get going._

_ *finished getting ready*_

_Oooohhh, I hope I look alright, Crap it's late I better get going…_

**Loren's outfit: **

/hsr_chap_loren/set?id=109411517

_ *outside her old high school*_

_Geez, that took longer than planned and now I"m late, but only a little bit so hopefully no one will notice. Okay now I'm really nervous about going in. Why am i so nervous, I've performed in arenas full of thousands of people and I'm nervous to see old friends. Who am i kidding I'm just nervous to see Eddie again, what if he has a girlfriend or a wife? Okay stop playing the "what if" game. Just go in_

Loren:_ (to herself) _here goes nothing…

*_I walk in and every one stops and stares*_

Mel: What are you doing here?

**AN: So tell me whatcha think... and again thank for the reviews, favs, and follows on this story it made my day. It really does mean a lot to know people actually want to read this, especially because I'm only 14 and my writing is not very good. So thank you 3. Oh and you can find their outfits at polyvore . com then the url next to their outfit descriptions. I am really sorry about this taking so long and I'll probably update again at the end of the week.**

**~Kat**


	4. Authors Note

A/N: Hey guys, I'm soooooo sorry that I haven't updated in a couple weeks. I had a huge research paper due and it was very time consuming. It was a monster, especially when your teacher changes your entire rough draft and thesis, and makes you start over… yeah soo any who…I promise you I'll update very soon. I pinky swear ;)

P.S. I'm curious to who you think the mystery reunion crasher is… so review or pm me and let me know your thoughts

P.S. again, oh yeah, I almost forgot. outfit descriptions because the url deleted itself when i posted the chapter so here you go

**Lunch-**

**Loren chap. 2:** denim shorts, dark purpley ruffled tank top,Nike air force 1 basketball sneakers, sunglasses, hair curled

**Mel chap 2:**High Waisted Denim Shorts - Colorful Rainbow Studded Shorts, ralph loren black rib tank top, black converse, sunglasses, hair curled

**Reunion-**

**Loren: **AKIRA Cross Bust Body-con Dress in Black, gold bangles, sparkly gold pumps, straight hair, gold clutch, smokey eye make-up

**Mel: **Two Tone(redtop, black bottom) Chevron Sequin Dress, silver bangles, silver clutch, Black High Heel Platform Court Shoes, smokey eye make-up, hair curled to one side

and I will update very soon

~Kat


	5. Authors Note2

**Hi guys I'm sooo sorry. I know I said i'ld update soon but i had that essay, then i got sick and now I'm going though some personal stuff. I'll try to update when i can but please be patient. I'm going through some really rough stuff right now and i feel bad for not updating when i said i would. please don't hate me. **

** ~Kat :(**


End file.
